


I'll Make You Happy, Baby (just wait and see)

by OccasionalStorytelling



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cock Warming, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Service Kink, Service Submission, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: "I'll make you happy, baby / just wait and see / for every kiss you give me / I'll give you threeSo won't you say you love me?I'll make you so proud of me..."Bucky loves Steve. Maybe he always has. Maybe all he wants to do is get down on his knees and give everything he has, and take anything Steve will give him. Before Steve got the serum, Bucky had to survive on fantasies. After the serum, and after they started having a real relationship, Bucky got exactly what he wanted. Read the tags
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	I'll Make You Happy, Baby (just wait and see)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be My Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/730233) by The Ronettes. 



> This fic was written to go with the song “Be My Baby” by the Ronettes.  
> Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSPpbOGnFgk
> 
> This is pretty much un-edited. I wrote it, and I'm dumping it on y'all because of reasons

Bucky adjusted his army uniform and stood against the movie theater wall. Steve had gone to see a flick or something while Bucky had been meeting at the enlistment office. Steve was going to be so jealous of the uniform. Bucky hoped he made it look good. He couldn’t figure out if the hat was supposed to be upright, or at an angle. He tilted it, and leaned back against the wall. A girl walked by and giggled at him. Bucky straightened up awkwardly and adjusted the hat again.

Where was Steve? The movie was supposed to be out soon, right? Bucky looked at his watch. Steve had asked for a ride home, and Bucky was here on time, he _knew_ he was. Maybe he should go in the theater, just to check?

There was a loud thumping sound from a nearby alley. “You just don’t know when to give up, do you?”

Bucky sighed. Some idiot was getting beat up. That was New York for you, always something weird going on.

“I can do this all day,” came the breathy response, and Bucky realized it was _his_ idiot getting beat up. He ran into the alley, and sure enough, Steve had both fists up, facing down a guy twice his size.

“Hey!” Bucky shoved his shoulder in between the two of them. The guy made as if to throw a punch at Bucky, so Bucky sidestepped, grabbed his collar, and twisted him away. “Pick on someone your own size,” Bucky grumbled. He kicked the guy in the butt on his way out of the alley.

Bucky looked back at Steve. With a bruise slowly forming a purple flower on his cheek, and a trash can lid held up as a makeshift shield, he looked just like a damsel in distress. Bucky almost blushed, imagining it. Almost—he’d learned a long time ago how to hide his feelings from Steve. Steve threw the trash can lid to the ground and wiped at his split lip with one arm.

“Sometimes I think you _like_ getting punched,” Bucky teased.

“I had him on the ropes,” Steve wheezed. Bucky rolled his eyes. He bent over to pick up a paper that had flown out of Steve’s jacket. He frowned, seeing it was yet _another_ rejected enlistment form. Honestly, Bucky shouldn’t have been surprised at this point.

“How many times is this?” Bucky squinted at Steve’s falsified information. ”Oh, you’re from Paramus now? You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?”

“You get your orders?” Steve leaned against a wall, breathing deeply. Bucky recognized that pattern. Steve had almost given himself another asthma attack in the “fight.” If he didn’t convince a thug to kill him, he’d do it himself. But scolding Steve wouldn’t do any good, the guy never listened. Bucky settled for readjusting his hat at an angle, giving Steve a winning smile, and announcing his new army credentials.

“The one-oh-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow,” Bucky said.

“I should be going,” Steve frowned. He didn’t even notice the jaunty angle of Bucky’s hat.

“Come on, man. My last night!” Bucky sighed and grabbed Steve under the arms, helping him walk. “Gotta get you cleaned up.”

“Why? Where are we going?” Steve leaned on Bucky, and it was no trouble to support him. The guy weighed 80 pounds soaking wet, and even if he didn’t, Bucky would carry him for miles, never complaining once.

“The future,” Bucky smiled. He pulled the newspaper out of his pocket. It was already open to the ad for “The 1943 World Exposition Of Tomorrow.”

———————————————

Bucky drove Steve back to his place. Steve was awfully quiet. He just kept rubbing at the bruise on his cheek.

“Stop it,” Bucky frowned. He tried to grab Steve’s hand. “You’ll only make it worse.”

“I’m fine,” Steve pulled away. “Watch the road!”

“I’m watching the road,” Bucky grumbled. They arrived at Steve’s apartment—Bucky had already had to move most of his stuff out of his own place, in order to get ready to ship out. Steve sat in the car and sulked. Bucky slid over the car hood and opened the door for him, like a proper gentleman. Steve allowed himself to be led up the stairs to the apartment door.

Steve fumbled with his pockets. Bucky didn’t wait, he just lifted the rock hiding the spare key and opened the door.

“I think I’ve got ice or something,” Steve said.

“I can get it,” Bucky said. “You just sit on the couch, I’ll bring it right over.”

Steve looked Bucky up and down, like he was sizing him up. Bucky straightened awkwardly in the soldier’s uniform. Suddenly he felt like he should be saluting, or something. Steve apparently decided he liked what he saw. “Yeah, okay,” Steve shrugged, and went inside.

Bucky followed, and tried to shake off the feeling that his uniform was too hot all of a sudden. Steve half-collapsed onto his little, beat-up couch, and Bucky went to the ice box. He found a frozen bag of peas, and wrapped it in a dish towel from one of Steve’s cabinets. He brought it over to the couch, and knelt in front of Steve.

“Come on, sit up,” Bucky nudged him. “This’ll help.”

“It doesn’t hurt that bad,” Steve sighed, sitting up just slightly.

“I’m _sure_ it doesn’t,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Big strong man like you.” He held the bag of peas up to Steve’s face.

“Don’t tease me,” Steve said quietly. “I…I _wish_ I was going out there, like you. Doing _something.”_

“Why are you so keen to fight?” Bucky asked, exasperated. “There are so many important jobs.”

“What am I gonna do?” Steve glared at Bucky from under the frozen peas. “Collect scrap metal?”

“Yes,” Bucky said.

“In my little red wagon?” Steve raised an eyebrow at Bucky, then winced at the way he’d pulled on his face.

“Why not?” Bucky said awkwardly.

“I’m not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky,” Steve sighed.

“I don’t—”

“Bucky, come on!” Steve shoved the frozen peas away. “There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand. This isn’t about me.”

“Right. Cause you got nothing to prove,” Bucky frowned up at him.

“I have everything to prove,” Steve said.

“Not to me,” Bucky said. He looked up at Steve, and suddenly became aware of the position he was in. He was still on his knees in front of Steve, and it made his army uniform feel tight in all the wrong places. Or maybe that was just the affect Steve had on him.

“Not to you,” Steve repeated. For a long moment, they just stared at each other. Bucky felt his face get hot, and the uniform was starting to feel uncomfortable. He was still wearing the hat, too.

“Uh, here,” Bucky said. He lifted the frozen peas up again, towards Steve’s face. “You should probably, uh, keep that on.”

“Yeah,” Steve said quietly. He let Bucky press the cold towel up to his cheek.

Bucky really was starting to warm up. He wanted to unbutton his collar a few buttons, but he couldn’t do that without dropping the ice pack. “Do you want to hold onto that, pal?”

“You do it,” Steve said, staring down at him. Bucky gulped, and remained in place. It felt like there was nothing on Earth that could drag him away from this spot, frozen on his knees in front of Steve. He held the ice pack up like a little toy solider, posed and waiting for someone to play with him. He shivered at the image, and his pants were _really_ starting to feel too tight. He hoped Steve didn’t notice.

“Are we really going to the Science Expo tonight?” Steve asked.

“What?” Bucky shook his head, startled out of his thoughts. “Oh, uh, yeah. I was thinking it would be fun.”

“Maybe it would be,” Steve shrugged. Bucky had to adjust in order to keep the ice pack square on Steve’s face.

“You’re about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there’s three and a half million women here,” Bucky joked.

“Well, I’d settle for just one,” Steve shifted awkwardly.

“I’d take care of that,” Bucky said. _I’d take care of anything for you,_ the thought came unbidden. “I know this girl, she’s got a friend—”

“I dunno,” Steve slumped. “Were you gonna wear that?”

“The uniform? Not if you don’t want me to,” Bucky said. “But if you’re worried the dames’ll think less of you, don’t be. Connie’s got asthma too, she totally understands.”

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel any better,” Steve said.

Bucky wanted to kick himself. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“I know,” Steve said. “What do you think of me?”

“What?” Bucky startled at the question. “You’re my best friend, I mean…”

“You think I’m too soft to fight, though,” Steve crossed his arms accusingly.

Bucky adjusted himself on his knees as he pressed the ice pack against Steve’s cheek. “I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Bucky said. “It would kill me, knowing you got hurt, especially if I could stop it.”

“You’re too good to me, Buck,” Steve sighed. He put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky felt something like electricity coursing through him. He did his best not to move. “What would you say if I told you I didn’t want to go to the Science Expo, though?”

“I’d say, it’s my last night here,” Bucky said. “I’d hope you had some other kind of way to make it special.”

“Maybe I’ve got something,” Steve bit his lip and flushed bright red. He ran his finger slowly along Bucky’s cheekbone. “But were you gonna wear that?”

“The uniform? Not if you don’t want me to,” Bucky repeated, breathlessly. He closed his eyes just slightly and leaned closer to Steve.

Steve leaned next to Bucky’s ear and whispered. “Can I try on your jacket?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, slightly disappointed. He made to lean back to stand up, but Steve’s thin arms held him in place on his knees.

“Don’t stand up,” Steve said. “You gotta hold the ice pack for me, right?”

“Right,” Bucky said cautiously.

Steve leaned down over Bucky, his hair brushing up against Bucky’s nose. Bucky awkwardly fumbled, trying to keep the ice pack in place as Steve started unbuttoning Bucky’s collar. Bucky felt like he could hardly breathe, like he was going to be the one having an asthma attack this time.

Steve unbuttoned Bucky’s jacket excruciatingly slowly. Time stood still as Bucky couldn’t decide between moving to help him, or sitting still like a statue. Steve finished the job and leaned closer to Bucky, taking the jacket off of him. The pose was something like a hug. Bucky felt like he was going to lose his mind. Steve had to know what he was doing, right?

They readjusted themselves as Bucky got out of the sleeves. He had to drop the ice pack for a second to properly get out of the jacket. Steve didn’t stand up, and Bucky didn’t get up from his kneeling position. Steve slowly put the jacket on over his shoulders, and Bucky was all too aware that he was now wearing just a simple standard-issue tank top underneath.

“You want this back?” Bucky held up the ice pack.

“Help me with the buttons?” Steve asked, with his big puppy dog eyes. Bucky could never resist those eyes.

He handed Steve the icepack, and Steve just sat back like a princess as Bucky fastened the buttons of his own jacket over him. When he was done, he leaned back and looked Steve over. Looking up at him from the floor, Steve almost looked like a General—forced perspective giving him an imposing air.

“Not quite right,” Steve frowned. He reached over, and grabbed Bucky’s hat off of his head. Bucky lowered his head as Steve reached over, and put his hands in his lap.

“Look at me,” Steve said. He took Bucky’s chin in one hand and tilted it up, just slightly. Bucky moved his hands over his crotch to conceal the “situation” he was starting to develop down there. Steve was a vision in the uniform. He had a strong chin that didn’t match his thin frame at _all,_ but with the uniform covering him up, he looked like he _could_ take someone in a fight. Except for the bruise purpling over his cheek. Steve titled the hat sideways, down towards Bucky, and Bucky’s heart _stopped._ No wonder the girl had giggled. If Bucky had looked even half as good as Steve did right now—

Bucky knew it was wrong to think these kinds of thoughts. Steve was his _friend,_ and Bucky would never want to make him feel uncomfortable. So he shifted awkwardly on his knees, looked up at Steve, and said, “You look great. Sir,” Bucky added, jokingly.

“Sir,” Steve said to himself, feeling it out. “I think I like that.”

“You should really put some ice on your cheek, though,” Bucky said. “Before it gets any worse—”

“That’s no way to speak to a commanding officer, Sergeant,” Steve smirked, and it went right to Bucky’s dick. If this went any further, soon Bucky was going to say something he’d regret, especially the night before he shipped out. Something like _will you write to me, Steve? I know you don’t think much of the girls who stay home and support their boyfriends, but would you ever want to support me?_

_Would you give me a picture of you to take with me? Would you let me take it myself?_ Bucky imagined Steve wearing _nothing_ but the army jacket, and that was almost too much to bear.

“Steve,” Bucky said quietly. He looked down at his knees. He was still knelt in front of the couch. He knew he should get up, but there was honestly nowhere in the world he’d rather have been.

“Sorry,” Steve flushed awkwardly. He took the hat and placed it back on Bucky’s head, at an appropriately jaunty angle. “Was that too weird?”

Bucky coughed, not quite able to form a response.

“This is so warm,” Steve huddled the jacket around himself. “It’s really thick.”

“Maybe it’s wool or something,” Bucky said. His _head_ felt like it was full of wool. It was all he could do just to keep from staring at the way it fit on Steve.

“Can I keep wearing it? Just for tonight?” Steve asked.

“As long as you like, darling,” Bucky smiled.

“Call your girls,” Steve sighed, shaking his head. “We’ll go to the Expo.”

“I know you’ll have fun,” Bucky grinned. The spell was broken. He stood and moved away from the couch, fixing his hat so it sat upright again.

“What time does it start?” Steve asked. He picked up the ice pack and held it to his face again.

“Not for a few hours,” Bucky checked his watch. “Enough time to clean you up, like I said.”

“Ouch,” Steve pressed his split lip with one hand, then held the ice pack up to it.

“No, stop that,” Bucky said. “You’ll get blood all over your towel.”

“It’s pretty much dry by now,” Steve mumbled.

“Come on, let’s get you into the bathroom,” Bucky crossed his arms. “You gotta wash that off, properly, I mean.”

“Don’t wanna,” Steve shook his head. “Just bring a wet cloth out here?”

“The things I do for you,” Bucky sighed. He went to Steve’s bathroom and collected some bandages, some gauze, some antiseptic, and a few other things. “Does it hurt bad, Steve?” Bucky called. Steve mumbled something back in response. Bucky settled on some painkillers, and brought everything back out into the living room. He dumped everything out on the rug. Steve, meanwhile, had resettled, so he was lying down sideways across the little couch.

Bucky knelt next to Steve again and help up a damp cloth. “Here, let me,” Bucky said. Steve acquiesced, and Bucky dabbed at Steve’s lip. He was careful to be real gentle about it, stopping whenever Steve winced too hard.

“Did you get hit anywhere else?” Bucky asked.

“Here,” Steve said, and he pulled up his shirt, revealing his alabaster pale ribcage. Bucky examined him as gently as he could.

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Bucky said. “Does it hurt when I press like this?”

Steve bit his lip and shook his head. “No.”

“Well, you should still be careful with it,” Bucky said. “Maybe you pulled something.”

“Hey,” Steve pouted.

“Don’t give me that fat lip, you’ve already got one,” Bucky smiled. He ruffled Steve’s hair.

“Wait, stop!” Steve sat up.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Your arm,” Steve said. He touched Bucky’s wrist, and pulled Bucky’s arm out, stretching into a point.

“Uh, what?” Bucky asked.

“Stay right there,” Steve frowned. He stood then, and walked around Bucky, looking at him. Bucky tensed, but held the position, on his knees, arm stretched out.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Steve said. “I’m gonna draw you. Can you hold that pose?”

“Uh,” Bucky wasn’t quote sure how to respond.

“It’ll just be a second,” Steve scampered off into his room.

“So…do I just…?” Bucky held the pose.

“No, wait, do it over by the window,” Steve said. He returned, carrying an easel and charcoal pencils. “The light’s better.”

“Okay,” Bucky stood. “How do you want me?”

“Here,” Steve said, and he lightly pushed down on Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky obediently dropped to his knees, and tried to hold onto how this felt. He was going to think about it later, when he was alone in the privacy of his own room, but he was _not_ going to think about it now, no-sirree. “Like this,” Steve said, and he pulled Bucky’s arm into the right position. Bucky let himself be moved by Steve’s tiny hands, and again, he felt like a toy soldier, maybe one that belonged only to Steve, and they’d both just stay here, and there was no war…

“Sorry,” Steve said. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Bucky said roughly.

“You’re frowning,” Steve said.

“Just thinking about stuff,” Bucky shook his head.

“No, don’t move!” Steve smiled and held Bucky’s face in place. “And…there!” Steve pulled on Bucky’s tank top, so the sleeve fell down over his shoulder. “Perfect!”

“What’s all this for?” Bucky laughed, trying to hold still.

Steve held out his thumb, and stuck out his tongue, examining Bucky. “Gonna draw you. Something to remember you by, Buck.”

“You’re gonna remember me like this?” Bucky asked. He was getting flushed just thinking about it.

“I want to remember your collarbone like this,” Steve frowned. “It’s perfect. I just wish I could draw it over and over again.”

“We have to get to the Expo at some point, though,” Bucky fidgeted slightly.

“Right, yeah,” Steve shook his head. “Stay still! This will just be a second.” Steve ducked behind his easel, and Bucky could hear the charcoal scratching gently over it.

Bucky couldn’t give Steve much. He couldn’t give him a home, or a family the way a girl could. He couldn’t give him the strength he wanted, or the confidence to feel comfortable in his own skin. Bucky couldn’t even give him an extra day before shipping out, and maybe they’d never see each other again. The only thing Bucky had to give was this, and he would stay as still as he could for as long as he could, even if it killed him. He’d do anything for Steve, all he had to do was ask and Bucky would come running every time.

Steve leaned around the canvas and stuck his thumb out at Bucky again. Bucky straightened, trying to be a good model. Steve walked over, and adjusted Bucky’s hat so it was at an angle.

“Perfect,” Steve smiled bright enough to outshine the sun, and Bucky looked up at him, and for that moment, _everything_ was perfect.

———————————————

“Battle plans?” Bucky asked, coming into the tent.

Steve looked up from his notebook, and his face was still the same as it had been when he was just a skinny guy on a beat up couch in Brooklyn, even though the body was now a _gorgeous_ hunk of muscle in a uniform, and the both of them were miles away from New York. “Not really,” Steve flushed bright red.

Bucky walked over to him and gave him a kiss, gentle and sweet against his forehead. No one outside the tent knew they were together, but they _were,_ and Bucky got excited just thinking about it. He’d never _dreamed_ he’d ever get to have anything real with Steve, and this was so much more than he ever could have asked for. Steve put his hand on Bucky’s neck and pulled him close, and they kissed again, slow and deep. Bucky’s heart almost skipped a beat. Steve was cute enough when he _couldn’t_ just throw Bucky over his shoulder and carry him off, but now?

“So what is it then?” Bucky asked when they pulled away.

“You,” Steve said. He held up the notebook, and Bucky looked at a series of gently curves, a hand reaching up, a collarbone, a tank top pulled down over the shoulder—

“Hey, that _is_ me!” Bucky laughed. “You’ve got it bad for me, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“I really do,” Steve grinned, and he pulled Bucky close into a hug.

“I must say, I feel ashamed of myself,” Bucky said.

“What? What’s wrong?” Steve frowned.

“I haven’t given you any new material,” Bucky said. “You’re still drawing that same pose? I haven’t done anything more _exciting_ for you?”

“Well,” Steve flushed red again. “…It was a good pose.”

“I really haven’t done _anything_ more exciting?” Bucky asked, and he rubbed himself gently against Steve’s leg, like a cat.

“Nothing I’ve found the time to sketch,” Steve said, shivering slightly. He gasped, and his mouth opened just slightly. Bucky wanted to jam his tongue so far into Steve’s mouth that they’d never come up for air.

“We’ve got time now, don’t we?” Bucky smiled and slid off of Steve’s leg. “What would you like to see?” He rubbed one hand in slow circles over his crotch, keeping eye contact with Steve as he did so.

“Hmm…” Steve stroked his chin, pretending to think. “Sergeant?”

“Yes, sir?” Bucky said, and froze rock solid.

“At ease,” Steve said firmly, and Bucky stood straight up, tucking his hands behind his back.

“Yes sir,” Bucky said, trying not to squirm. This was one of his favorite games, and Steve knew it.

Steve stood, and adjusted his uniform. Bucky kept his pose, looking straight ahead. Steve circled Bucky slowly, like a shark examining its prey. Bucky kept still like a statue, like a toy soldier, as Steve looked at him.

Steve carefully, methodically, stripped Bucky down to his underwear. He folded Bucky’s uniform and placed it on the bed, and Bucky stayed as still as he could, moving only where Steve’s hands directed him.

“Put your hands up,” Steve said. “On the bar above you.”

Bucky looked up at the tent support. He put his hands up on it, exposing his back to Steve’s probing fingers.

“Good,” Steve purred, right in Bucky’s ear. “Too far apart, though.”

Bucky slid his wrists together on the bar so they were touching.

“Better,” Steve said, trailing his hand along Bucky’s back. “I like what I see.”

“Thank you, sir,” Bucky straightened up.

“This is a beautiful collarbone,” Steve said. He stood in front of Bucky, and traced his fingers along Bucky’s neck. “This is what I want to draw, just like this.”

“I’ll stay like this, sir, I’ll be good,” Bucky said.

“Hmm,” Steve frowned. “This isn’t a good angle, though. Not if I’m going to be sitting…on your knees, Sergeant.”

“Yes sir,” Bucky said. He released the bar and dropped heavily to his knees, keeping his wrists together over his head.

“Can you stay like that, or do you need a little help?” Steve asked, taking Bucky’s chin in one hand.

Bucky rolled his shoulders a little, feeling it out. “I can’t hold it for very long, sir.”

“Thank you for being honest with me,” Steve said, running his hands along Bucky’s jaw. He smirked. “You’re only saying that because you want the help, don’t you?”

“If you don’t mind, sir,” Bucky couldn’t stop himself from shifting just slightly as Steve touched him. “But I can hold it for a while. I’ll make you proud of me—”

“Anyone would be proud to show off a little thing like you, on his knees like this,” Steve smiled. “You’re so beautiful…and you’re all mine.” He leaned close to Bucky’s ear and bit it, tugging on the earlobe just slightly.

“Sir, if you’re going to do that, I’m going to need help,” Bucky squirmed.

“You want the help, you can have it. You can have anything you want, baby,” Steve said, stepping back. He reached under his bed and pulled out a box, full of red ropes. With military precision, he knotted cuffs around Bucky’s arms and wrists, and hung the end of it over the bar. “Maybe I should tie you all the way up,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear. “I could spend hours tying a harness, and hours tracing it out in my notebook. And I could take some pictures, too, because the drawings wouldn’t be enough to keep me satisfied.”

“Sir,” Bucky gasped, already starting to come undone, relaxing into the restraints.

“You’re so good for me,” Steve said, running his hands over Bucky’s shoulders. “I don’t even have to tie you up, you’ll stay still like this for me. You’ll be a good boy?”

“So good,” Bucky said, twisting slightly in the restraints, trying to stay focused. “Sir, I’ll be so good—”

“You already are,” Steve said, pulling away with just a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “The ropes aren’t too tight?”

“Not tight enough,” Bucky panted, looking up at Steve.

“Oh, you’re a tease,” Steve grinned. He sat back on the bed and picked up his notebook. “Stay just like that, okay?”

Bucky nodded and closed his eyes, leaning into the restraints. Steve drew, and Bucky listened to the pencil scratching along the paper. It felt like Steve was tracing the pencil over his own skin, Bucky could almost feel it. He imagined Steve running a pen over Bucky, leaving thin black lines of ink, marking Bucky as his, only his, for nobody else. Every so often, Steve passed to stroke Bucky’s hair, or ask him to reposition slightly, or whisper something like “you’re so beautiful,” or “no one gets to see you like this but me,” and Bucky felt like he was going to melt into the floor.

After what felt like an eternity, Steve feigned a yawn and stretched, making a show out of putting down his notebook. “You really are gorgeous, Buck. If anyone else ever saw this, they’d go wild. You just make me…you make me crazy,” Steve smiled.

Bucky shifted slightly in the restraints.

“I probably should do some work, though,” Steve said, looking at his watch. “I’ve got some stuff to plan out before tomorrow.”

Bucky didn’t mean to, but he audibly whined at the idea of being let down.

“Oh, is that how it is?” Steve laughed easily, and he looked like a god, he looked like an angel, and all Bucky wanted to do was stay here, tied at his feet, a little toy soldier that belonged only to Steve. Bucky would do anything for Steve, anything in the world, and it felt so good to think about that and know that Steve _wanted_ Bucky to do things for him, he wanted _Bucky,_ and Bucky really felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

“Maybe I won’t cut you down just yet, then,” Steve said, running his hands over his shoulders. “What do you think?”

“What do you want?” Bucky breathed, eyes closed.

Steve took Bucky’s hand in his chin and forced him to focus, looking into Steve’s eyes. “Are you stiff at all? How do you feel?”

“Good, so good,” Bucky said. “I want—I mean, if you have to keep working, I guess we can’t—”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Steve shook his head. “Don’t think about anything else, all you have to do is tell me how you’re feeling.”

“Like I want to stay here,” Bucky said, leaning close to Steve. “With you.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you,” Steve shook his head, smiling like he couldn’t believe Bucky was real. “Well, tell me how _this_ idea strikes you.” He picked up the bed and inched it closer to Bucky, so he was knelt right in front of it. “It’s cold out there tonight, isn’t it?” Steve moved a table right up behind Bucky’s back, so he was almost pressing into it.

“Yes sir,” Bucky nodded.

“This little guy is cold too,” Steve said, and he unzipped his pants. He pulled out his dick, right in front of Bucky’s face. Bucky stared at it hungrily.

“I can warm it up, sir,” Bucky said. He tried to move closer, but Steve kept just out of his reach.

“I know you can,” Steve said. “You’re so good, you really are. This task is gonna be hard, though, so you have to listen carefully, okay?”

“Hard,” Bucky snorted.

“Cut it out!” Steve laughed. He sat on the edge of the bed, with his legs on either side of Bucky, and his dick right against Bucky’s lips. “You’re just going to keep it _warm._ No funny business down there, I mean it!”

“Yes sir,” Bucky nodded eagerly.

“Let’s see how this goes,” Steve said softly. He slid slightly forward, leaning over Bucky and around the ropes to work at his desk. His dick slipped easily into Bucky’s open mouth, and his huge, muscular arms hugged close around Bucky’s arms, still pulled over his head.

Bucky kept as still as he could, his mouth as loose and open as he could manage. He could hear Steve’s pencil working again, but this time it was so close, right up against him. Bucky took deep breaths around Steve’s cock and pressed his nose up into Steve’s patch of hair.

“No funny business,” Steve said, stocking Bucky’s hair absentmindedly with one hand. Bucky kept still then, and tried to focus. Steve continued to work, writing something down, drawing, Bucky couldn’t see. All he could see was Steve, Steve all around him, the smell of Steve surrounding him like a blanket…And Steve was still wearing so much _clothing,_ Bucky realized. Bucky was wearing underwear, which his now cock wasn’t too happy about, but other than that, he was naked. Steve on the other hand still wore his Captain’s uniform, and sat scribbling at the desk like he didn’t have a care in the world, like he didn’t have his dick out and sitting right in Bucky’s mouth.

“You’re so good,” Steve murmured. He stroked Bucky’s hair softly with one hand as he stared down at whatever he was working on. “So good for me.”

Bucky didn’t even hum a response, he was so focused on staying loose and open around Steve.

“I should keep you like this,” Steve said. “Under the desk, where nothing could ever hurt you. And you’d be waiting, just for me, every time I came back from a mission.”

Bucky couldn’t help squirming slightly as he imagined this, but between Steve straddling him and the ropes, it only made the sensation more powerful, more potent.

“I’d need a tablecloth, of course,” Steve said, thinking out loud. “And you’re so good for me, but you can get a little noisy—which is good, babe, because I love that about you—but we’d need to make sure no one would find you, so I’d need to gag you.”

Bucky couldn’t help himself, he moaned against Steve and pulled his legs together as much as he could, trying to get friction on himself.

“Imagine it,” Steve said, and both of his hands were in Bucky’s hair now, against the back of his head, pushing him forward, “and I’d come back and find you waiting for me, and I’d just take out the gag and gag you like this. There’d always be something in your mouth.”

Bucky wouldn’t react, he would stay in control, but Steve’s hands were pushing gently against him, and Bucky really wanted to go to town on Steve, but he could be a good boy, and he wouldn’t try any funny business. He would be good. He would do his best.

“I’d keep you, all to myself,” Steve said. “And you’d like it, I’m sure. You’re always so good for me, so I’d have to reward you every nigh before we went to bed. Well, I’d go to bed, you’d stay under the table.”

Bucky couldn’t stop himself, his hips moved of their own volition as he tried to grind against the floor, to feel some kind of sensation of his dick, but Steve was too strong, and the ropes didn’t have enough slack, and Bucky couldn’t get any purchase.

“Maybe I’d build something special,” Steve said. “I’d get a chair with a hole in it, and you could stick your pretty head through it, and it would be nice and comfortable for me. And I’d cuff your wrists and ankles to the table legs, and you’d just be a little desk attachment,” Steve gasped as Bucky moaned against him. “You like that, don’t you?”

Bucky couldn’t nod his head much, but he decided that if there was ever a time for funny business, it was now. And he only knew one way to express his appreciation for Steve’s ideas, so he got to work.

“So good,” Steve groaned, and Bucky could feel his strong hands pressing against Bucky’s head. “So good for me. All mine.”

Bucky swirled his tongue in the way Steve liked, and Steve gasped again, eyes squeezed shut. He pulled away, and came into his hand, carefully aiming it away from Bucky.

Bucky smiled, and squirmed in the restraints. He could still feel the desk pressing up against his back.

“You’re so good for me,” Steve said it again. He wiped his hand on a towel, and cupped Bucky’s cheek in one hand. “Want to know how I’d reward you, toy solider?”

“Yes sir,” Bucky gasped and twisted his arms, trying to press up against Steve again.

“Like this,” Steve said, and he dragged his fingernails along Bucky’s chest. Bucky could barely focus, and Steve kicked the bed away, now dedicating his full attention to Bucky.

“And I’d do this,” Steve said, and he sucked against Bucky’s neck, nibbling just slightly below the line where it would be visible under the uniform.

“And I’d do this, too,” Steve said. He pulled down Bucky’s underwear and stroked him a few times, and Bucky gasped with the rush of pleasure.

“And then,” Steve whispered, leaning close to Bucky’s ear, “I’d leave you like this, until the next day, and I’d do it again.”

“STEVE,” Bucky yelped, and he came, spurting over the floor.

“Aw, Buck,” Steve smiled sheepishly. “I really mean it. You’re so good for me.”

Bucky panted, and Steve carefully cut him down and massaged feeling back into his arms. They laid down on Steve’s bed and cuddled.

“I love you,” Steve said, hugging Bucky close.

Bucky had waited so long to hear Steve say those words for the first time. Since then, they’d both said it hundreds of times, but it felt so good to hear it, and to say it out loud, too. “I love you too,” Bucky said, pressing up against Steve. “So much.”

_“You know I will adore you ‘till eternity,”_ Steve sang in a lilting tone.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked, picking up his head slightly.

“Just a song,” Steve smiled. “It makes me think of you, is all. Remind me to play it for you tomorrow.”

———————————————

_The night we met, I knew_

_I needed you so_

_And if I had the chance I'd never let you go_

_So won't you say you love me?_

_I'll make you so proud of me_

_We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go_

_So won't you please, be my baby_

_My one and only, baby_

_Say you'll be my darling,_

_Be my baby now_

_———————————————_

_I'll make you happy, baby_

_Just wait and see_

_For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three_

_Oh, since the day I saw you_

_I have been waiting for you_

_You know I will adore you 'til eternity_

_So won't you please, be my baby_

_My one and only, baby_

_Say you'll be my darling,_

_Be my baby now_


End file.
